Lost and Found
by wildatheartfan
Summary: AU Rax fic. Rosie's at uni in Jo'burg studying to be a vet like her father who runs a nearby game park. She's finding it tough and is on the verge of giving up, but someone's caught her eye...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lost and Found**

**I wasn't going to write this so soon but following today's UBER EXCITING EVENTS I felt the need to start this off. If you didn't know, Rosie is def coming back for WAH7 XD no news on Max yet but fingers crossed! Cannot explain how excited I am!**

**Also I can't promise how regularly this will be updated but I'll try.**

**AU: So Rosie's at uni in Jo'burg doing her veterinary training. The rest of the fam are at Leopards Den. Sarah's dead, haven't decided about Alice yet, but there is no Max. Yet.**

**I'd really like to write this as realistically as possible with appropriate wording and stuff but i don't really know how young saffas talk so it's all kind of in British slang because that's what I know best :P **

**Hope you enjoy, this is just a prologue to get started.**

**Prologue**

"Have you got any spare lip gloss?" Jess asked her friends as they got ready for another student night out.

"Sure" Rosie tossed a container in her direction.

"Who are you planning on bagging with that then Jess?" Leena laughed

"Me?" Jess shrieked "I'm not planning on anything!"

"Hmm we'll see" Leena winked

"Seriously, Leena! Why do you always presume that i have my eye on someone or am searching for someone?" Jess whined

"Oh come on you have had quite an exciting time at student nights before, hey Rosie? Back me up"

Both girls turned to a wait who she'd support

"Erm yeah I guess"

"Oh my god!" Jess said in shock "come on if anything Rosie is the one who should be on the pull tonight!"

"Really?" Rosie looked up, a slight pained expression on her face

"Yeah! You've been so bogged down with work lately you need some fun! Come on when was the last time?"

"Erm I dunno" Rosie said quietly.

"Got your eye on anyone?" Leena piped up

"No!" Rosie exclaimed. Burying all thoughts of that guy.

"Come on! I bet there is someone! Look at your face there is someone I know there is!"

"Fellow animal lover?" Jess grinned

"What? No!" Rosie cried out. "Come on let's go!"

"Bet there is" Jess muttered to Leena as they followed her out of the room.

It's not like he'd be there anyway, Rosie thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls giggled as they walked down the road, arms interlinked. Jess and Leena were gossiping about a fellow student, Rosie smiled from time to time. She really didn't fancy being here.

As much as she was enjoying the whole uni experience, it had been the hardest year of her life. Thankfully she only had a month left before she could go back home to Leopards Den for the whole summer and hopefully fall back in love with the job she was training for. She'd made great friends in Jess and Leena, they'd had loads of fun together but it was hard sometimes to adjust. She was still a British girl, the time she'd spent in South Africa she'd been at home with the family, she hadn't experienced being a teenager here. But she was learning, she was getting to know the music and the culture, the night life and the problems. It was just a slow process.

They soon got into the Student Union, the girls headed straight for the bar and Rosie reluctantly agreed to knock down a few shots before they hit the dance floor.

Leena chanted along to the song that was blaring out of the speakers, Jess attempted too. Rosie had no idea, an old school South African classic apparently.

"Come on!" Jess cheered attempting to wave Rosie's arms up in the air

"I got no idea" Rosie laughed nervously

"So! Who cares?" Jess encouraged, the song began to fizzle out anyway

"Ah damn it ended!" Rosie joked with a sarcastic manner

"Yay you know this one!" Leena beamed as Cee-lo Greens 'Forget you' began to play

"Sure do!"

The girls continued to enjoy the night, dancing along to some more familiar songs (by Rosie's standards anyway). However they shortly decided to take a break and head back to the bar.

"Can I get a vodka and coke?" Rosie asked the barman

"Yeah sure" he replied. Rosie began to rummage through her bag for her purse and noticed something was missing.

"Shit where's my phone?" she frowned and kept rummaging, realising it wasn't there. "Guys have you seen my phone?"

"No sorry" Leena said, Jess too shook her head

"Damn it!"

"Hi sorry I found this" a husky yet mellowing voice said behind her. She turned to see a young guy talking to the barman. Her eyes fell to the object lying in his hand.

"Oh! That's mine!" she smiled relieved noticing her phone. Rosie held out her hand to him and looked up.

He looked up at her, slightly confused. Their eyes met.

Her stomach flipped. It was him.

"Thank you" she managed, after an awkward pause of staring at him. She couldn't believe it. She'd noticed him all over uni. His dusty blonde hair and his gorgeous blue eyes. The way she'd seen him laugh with his friends, how he'd strode ahead of her in campus. How he was stood there in front of her. Right now.

"That's ok" he smiled back, he too noticed some small kind of attraction

"34 rand please" the barman interrupted their train of thought

"Oh yeah thanks" Rosie reverted her attention back to him and began to get some money out.

"Let me get this" the guy stopped her

Rosie frowned slightly and then felt a blush creep across her cheeks

"What? No it's me who should be thanking you. Erm what would you like?" she asked awkwardly.

"No really. I want to" He smiled and put a touching hand on her arm.

Rosie felt tingles down her spine and a smile creep wider on her face, she stared into his glistening eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Leena and Jess caught sight of the situation and raised eyebrows at each other. Jess giggled catching Rosie's attention and she turned to see her.

Jess wiggled her eyebrows at her, Rosie rolled her eyes and turned back to the guy.

"You a first year?" he asked her

"Yep" Rosie smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"Cool, that's the best year" he smiled and she melted away into his charm.

Jess and Leena soon left Rosie at the bar as she continued to chat away to 'mystery guy' as the girls had named him. Rosie could feel it, inside her. She was falling for him. Everything he said, his soft yet husky tones pulled her in. And his eyes, as she spoke, were locked onto hers.

**A/N: Not happy with this :/**


End file.
